


A Corny Situation

by Ziirroh



Series: In Another Place, We're Together [1]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, I feel really rusty so I hope this came out well, MC!Monika AU, Romance, i'm back at it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziirroh/pseuds/Ziirroh
Summary: Conversation after that was mostly just Natsuki instructing Monika on what not to do while preparing her share of ingredients.There were a few moments where Monika would be a bit clumsy in mixing the ingredients or dropping an egg or two, which led to Natsuki scolding her. Monika would just laugh it off and the two would eventually adapt to the situation.Being together like this was what Monika liked most. She found herself thinking that she wouldn’t mind if it lasted forever.
Relationships: Monika/Natsuki (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Series: In Another Place, We're Together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741690
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	A Corny Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look another Monika x Natsuki fic :^D  
> It's been a while, yah? I know this isn't the kind of story some may be wanting me to work on at the moment, but inspiration has wrought this from my brain and into my fingertips. Plus, I know of at least two people who actually like how I write this ship so sharing is caring lmao.
> 
> As always I must credit my wonderful friend, vnixxir, and their art for the recent motivation to write /something/ again. To be exact I have been inspired by their more recent DDLC art but I've always had my eye on this particular old art of theirs that I'll provide a link to below.
> 
> https://vnixxir.tumblr.com/post/172458718308/this-aint-some-corny-yuri-manga-monika-god

The sun was shining between clouds scattered throughout the sky. The air was warm, but it was also a bit windy. Monika was glad she was wearing her favorite green and white long-sleeved hoodie to combat the slight chill.

It was the weekend and she was glad to have an excuse to go out instead of staying cooped up in her lonely home studying. Today she was on her way to visit a precious club member and was eager to spend some time at her home instead.

Natsuki’s house wasn’t very far from where she lived, just one train station away and a short walk through the neighborhood. She was also given written directions in case she was to find herself lost. Not that she really needed them, but Natsuki insisted. “I don’t want to hear about you getting lost.” She had said indignantly, but Monika knew she was just concerned.

Looking at the address written on the paper she glanced up at a house in front of her and found that they matched. She walked up to the entrance and rang the doorbell. It didn’t take long for a young, pink-haired girl wearing a white t-shirt and a cute pink, layered skirt to open the door and look at her with a stern expression.

“You’re late.” Was all she said before moving aside and allowing Monika to pass through the doorway.

“Good morning to you too! Were you counting the minutes as you awaited my arrival?” Monika said with a heavy hint of teasing.

Natsuki waved a hand dismissively as she shut the door behind her. “Oh please.” She said with a sigh and a small smile. 

Monika giggled as she followed the other girl further into the home. It was a moderately average sized house. Not too big to feel like it was empty, but not too small to feel super cramped. 

“Unlike some people I can keep myself busy.” Natsuki continued saying as they entered the kitchen. “Since you decided to be late, I already did most of the preparations and even finished a batch. You’re welcome.” She said this last comment with a bite of sarcasm.

“You make it sound like I don’t know how to stay busy, being the club president and all.” Natsuki only gave a short huff as she moved over to the counter where the ingredients for baking sat.

“I didn’t want to waste anymore time than we have to. My dad’s at work now, but who knows if he’ll come home early and ruin the mood.” Natsuki said this with a note of disdain before signaling Monika to stand beside her.

“Well if you’re worried about your dad then let’s make the most out of the time that we do have together. These cupcakes for the upcoming festival aren’t going to bake themselves.” Monika said in an attempt to lighten the mood. 

Monika took her place next to Natsuki, which was apparently too close as the other girl made it a point that they stand a bit further apart. 

“If you’re going to stand that close, we might bump into each other while handling something.” Natsuki had claimed.

Although Monika was convinced that wasn’t really the case but she didn’t push the subject and complied with the girl’s wishes. Soon after Natsuki began passing over whatever ingredients she wanted Monika to work with. 

“I appreciate you putting in the work to do this for our club. We would be at a total loss in grabbing the attention of potential new members without your delicious confections luring them in.”

Natsuki’s brow furrowed but her concentration remained fixed on mixing another set of ingredients in a bowl in front of her. “You make it sound like we’re leading people into some sort of trap.”

Monika smiled as she began working on mixing the ingredients she had been provided. “Well, the students will initially show up for the homemade cupcakes but while they’re in the clubroom we can tell them about the wonders of literature.”

A small pout formed on Natsuki’s lips. “Now it really does sound like a trap.”

Monika giggled at her response. “People can’t help themselves around things that are delicious and sweet.” Natsuki remained silent but seeing the faint blush on her cheeks was rewarding enough.

Conversation after that was mostly just Natsuki instructing Monika on what not to do while preparing her share of ingredients. Although Monika did note how Natsuki was making an effort to not make any contact with her, she tried to ignore it. It was a little cute how robotic some of her movements were, but her stiff behavior only made her worry. She imagined that it was because the other girl didn’t want to bump into her rather than thinking something was wrong. 

There were a few moments where Monika would be a bit clumsy in mixing the ingredients or dropping an egg or two, which led to Natsuki scolding her. Monika would just laugh it off and the two would eventually adapt to the situation. 

Being together like this was what Monika liked most. She found herself thinking that she wouldn’t mind if it lasted forever. 

Much time had passed and now they were now waiting for their last batch to bake in the oven. While they were going to clean up the two of them reached for the same utensil and their hands accidentally touched. Natsuki snatched her hand away as if she made contact with an active stove top. Before Monika could make any comment, the other girl spoke hastily.

“Don’t worry about the cleaning. I can take care of everything.” Natsuki was looking down at the counter with an unreadable expression as she said this.

Monika would’ve preferred that they both do it, since she probably made more of a mess than Natsuki did, but right now she mostly wanted to figure out why Natsuki was behaving so strangely today.

“I’m going to get straight to the point. Something’s been bothering you since I got here.” Natsuki’s posture stiffened upon hearing her words. “Please, tell me what’s going on?” Monika asked with a concerned tone.

A long moment had passed, long enough that Monika almost expected Natsuki not to tell her anything.

“If I tell you, promise you won’t laugh.”

Monika smiled with relief and nodded.

“I promise.”

Natsuki breathed a heavy sigh before turning to face her.

“So, I was reading this manga- and it’s a type of story I don’t typically read but I felt like trying something new lately since we started- Anyway, it’s a romance story and well, it’s also a story about two girls and- um, I- uh…” Natsuki mumbled the last few words in a very quiet voice, but Monika had enough of an idea to tell where this was going.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t hear that last part.” Monika managed not to laugh but she couldn’t stop the slight lift of her lips as a grin was waiting to happen. Of course, even this slight reaction made Natsuki cross her arms a bit defiantly.

“I…I kept imaging us...” Natsuki’s voice grew quieter with every word so the rest was still inaudible.

Now Monika wasn’t trying to restrain her smile at all, and her eyes sparkled with interest and adoration as Natsuki’s blush began to reach her ears.

Feeling the pressure of her gaze Natsuki spun around and began awkwardly marching out of the kitchen.

“Well, I’m just going to go hide in my room forever now! Don’t follow me! Okay! Thanks! Bye!” She said in a rush.

“Ah! Wait a minute-” Monika began, but the other girl was already set on her path.

Monika racked her brain for anything she could say or do that would be able to stop Natsuki. Luckily an interesting idea presented itself from her memories.

Now Monika wasn’t well versed in the tropes within manga or anime, but what she did know she learned by overhearing it from the other students who were very enthusiastic about those things. Right now, she recalled two female students who had been chatting excitedly about something called a “kabedon”, which she had taken some time to look up and learn about later on. And with that memory she decided on what course of action to take.

Before Natsuki could get any closer to the hall leading to her bedroom she was stopped as a hand slammed on the wall close to her. The sound and motion surprised her so much that she froze in place.

Natsuki slowly glanced up at Monika, who looked back at her with a somewhat triumphant expression. She could’ve easily slipped out since Monika’s arm wasn’t even blocking the side towards her room but for some reason she didn’t move away.

Monika then moved to rest her arm against the wall by Natsuki’s head while leaning in, slowly closing the gap between them. Her eyes contained a mischievous glint and her lips formed a smirk as she watched Natsuki’s eyes widen with surprise before her gaze averted to one side. 

Monika could still see a furious blush on Natsuki’s cheeks and ears and it was without a doubt an extremely cute image. 

Then, as Monika was sure to close the gap between them, she felt a pressure under her chin as one of Natsuki’s hands had reached up to capture her chin and hold Monika in place.

Natsuki’s grip didn’t hurt but she had a hold on Monika’s cheeks with enough force to comically squeeze her mouth. “This ain’t some corny yuri manga, Monika…geez.” Natsuki stated while still refusing to make eye contact.

Monika gave her an apologetic expression. “Mph sawry, Natshuki.” She managed to say through squished cheeks.

After hearing this Natsuki couldn’t keep a straight face as she smiled and then broke into a laugh. She released her hold on Monika as she held her body that shook with laughter. Monika watched happily as the other girl dissolved into her fit of giggles before finally calming down and wiping away some tears from her eyes.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better.” Monika told her as she reached out to gently brush some hair out of Natsuki’s face.

“I hope you don’t plan on doing something like that again anytime soon.” Natsuki said, still maintaining her grin. “You actually scared me pretty bad, hearing you slam the wall like that.”

Monika chuckled. “Well I thought doing that would win me some coolness points.”

“Heh. I don’t know about that.” Natsuki shook her head lightly. 

The two looked at each other still smiling, and after a while became aware of how intimate the moment felt.

Monika was tempted to lean forward again (without doing another kabedon) and it didn’t seem like Natsuki would protest this time. Before she could make a move however a particular burning smell wafted from the kitchen.

Natsuki’s eyes widened before she dashed over to the kitchen. “Oh no! The cupcakes!”

Monika hurried over as well and could only hover over Natsuki as she carefully extracted the trays from the oven. Much to either girls’ relief the bread was mostly unscathed, just a few burns here and there on certain pieces but not anything that wasn’t salvageable.

After checking the time, they realized it wouldn’t be long before Natsuki’s dad would probably return from work. They quickly finished with the clean up and set everything else where they needed to be.

Natsuki was soon ushering Monika to leave before her father would return and so the two now stood at the entrance.

“Can’t say that I didn’t have fun today.” Monika said with a cheerful tone.

“After we nearly burned some of the cupcakes, that we so desperately need to trap more club members, I’d say I had enough fun to last me until the next week.” Natsuki sighed tiredly.

“Then that just means I’ll have to come by again before your fun reserves run out.” 

“I swear, you’re going to be the end of me.” Natsuki shook her head but was smiling nonetheless.

She held the door open for Monika as she passed through it. Monika then turned around to face the girl with a grin.

“Maybe, but you love me anyway.”

Natsuki looked at her in surprise and Monika felt the expression mirrored on her own face as well. She had meant to say ‘it’ instead of ‘me’ but apparently she got those two words mixed up.

The two girls were very vague about their relationship. They hadn’t told anybody about how close they were, but they weren’t exactly making it a secret either. One fact was certain though and that was how they never said or use the word ‘love’ towards each other. It was simply implied; no words were ever required. So, Monika accidentally letting it slip like that was uncharacteristic to their relationship.

There was a beat of silence, and before Monika could break it with an awkward goodbye Natsuki spoke first.

“Maybe I do…” Natsuki said softly. 

Monika was too stunned by her words to react appropriately. Then Natsuki quickly said a swift goodbye before shutting the door, not giving Monika a chance to respond anyway. This left Monika to stand there dumbfounded for a few moments before she finally regained her composure and started her trek to the train station.

It was still relatively early in the evening but Monika was content to just end her outing here and return home for studying. 

One thing was certain though, she would have trouble focusing on her work since her mind would be filled with ideas on what to do for her next encounter with Natsuki.

**Author's Note:**

> This work will be part of a series considered as the MC!Monika AU. It's a fun concept to have Monika dating each of the girls instead of a boring, faceless male MC hahah. So look forward to seeing more stories of Monika with Natsuki and the other girls. :3


End file.
